The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in evaluating data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to ontologies used to evaluate data from documents.
To extract entities and concepts from unstructured text, approaches often build on predefined sets of terms packaged into “dictionaries”. These dictionaries generally hold a collection of like terms such as names or places, or any other word or phrase of interest. Construction of such dictionaries often involves manual entries of terms, which is laborious, time consuming, and error-prone.